


exhale

by icarusinflight



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Nervous, Panic Attacks, but only minor, like almost one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Blood rushes through his body to the soft thump-thump of his heart. It roars in his ears.





	exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord prompt challenge for the prompt: _nervous_

In.

_ One-two-three-four. _

His chest expands as air fills his lungs.

Hold.

_ One-two-three-four-five-six-seven. _

Blood rushes through his body to the soft  _ thump-thump _ of his heart. It roars in his ears. It’s a calming sound, but it’s not enough.

Out.

_ One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight. _

It’s almost painful as he pushes out the final breath, forcing the air from his lungs and his head spins.

The next breath is almost panicked, a desperate inhale to replenish the air, but he forces himself to keep to the pattern. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. 

It’s something Harry taught him. They both struggled after the war, albeit differently. Harry had times when it was all too much and he lashed out. But where Harry lashed out, Draco turned inwards; attacking himself with thoughts and words and sometimes, with his wand.

The panic is rising again, moving from the butterflies in his stomach, climbing up to squeeze at his throat, threatening to cut off his air supply.

He closes his eyes, blocking out the world, and focuses on his breathing again.

In.

_ One-two-three-four. _

Hold.

_ One-two-three-four-five-six-seven. _

Out.

_ One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight. _

Strong arms wrap around him, the touch surprising but not unpleasant.

“Nervous?”

He opens his eyes to roll them, clearly showing his disdain at the question, and the dark haired boy wrapped around him huffs a laugh, his breath warm against Draco’s skin.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you care,“ Harry says, placing a kiss against his skin. 

Draco wants to deny it. It’s a weakness, something he’d always been taught to hide, and his stomach roils at the thought of admitting it. But things are different here.

“I am,” he admits, releasing another breath, letting himself finally relax into the hold. It doesn’t feel like a weakness with Harry’s arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](http://candybarrnerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
